


All Tangled Up Inside (And Out)

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: Karkat wants to do something sweet and romantic for his husband, Dave is being a dick.





	All Tangled Up Inside (And Out)

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyyy so ao3 wont let me do tags how i want so uh this is kind of just really gay and karkats a ridiculous boy who gets himself caught up in some tricky lights what a nerd and theres some minor mentions of child abuse in there but

A distressed shout from somewhere downstairs roused Dave from his sleep. Dave lay still for a moment, waiting to hear if it would repeat. If it didn't, he could easily go back to sleep and forget anything had happened. Actually, that sounded really nice to him right about now.

Another shout came and Dave flipped over in the bed, throwing his arm over to where Karkat slept. His arm met empty blankets and pillows instead of a warm, sleepy ball of troll like usual. Great, now he actually had to get up and deal with it.

Dave dragged himself out of bed and threw on the pair of boxers he'd discarded on the floor next to the bed much to Karkat's chagrin. They hadn't even gotten up to anything, Dave just found it most comfortable to sleep in the buff. He had less of a chance of overheating that way, not that he ever really had much of an issue with it.

More shouts came, sounding progressively more annoyed as Karkat became even more frustrated with whatever he was up to and the lack of response from his husband. Dave yelled back down to him to alert him of his presence and also to hopefully get him to shut up. Mostly the second one. Dave knew what he was getting into when he married him, but sometimes he wished his husband had an off switch on the yelling in the mornings.

Dave decided against putting his shades on, he was only going downstairs and back to bed after that. His internal clock put the hour somewhere between 6 and 7 in the morning which was incredibly abnormal for Karkat to be awake. He normally would pitch a bitch fit if he had to get up before 10.

Dave trudged down the stairs, lamenting leaving his warm soft bed for whatever bullshit Karkat had inevitably gotten himself into. Was this how Karkat normally felt about him? Constantly putting up with an endless cycle of bullshit all day every day with barely any reprieve, but still loving him anyways? Probably. Dave was well aware of his own levels of bullshittery and wasn't going to deny any claims made against him in that regard. Fuck that.

After nearly tripping and falling down the stairs, (again) Dave came upon the sight of a very flustered and frustrated Karkat tied up in lit holiday lights against the far wall. It seemed his inability to not get tangled in every long strip of anything had gotten the better of him again. Honestly, Dave wasn't sure how Karkat had even managed to get himself so wound up in the lights. He certainly had a special talent for it.

Karkat looked up at him, exasperation clear on his features. Dave found himself getting kind of distracted by how the lights reflected in his eyes. Sometimes Dave wondered how he'd gotten such a hot piece of ass for a husband. He knew that he was pretty hot himself, even better if he actually cleaned up his appearance for once, but he was fucking nothing compared to the slamming hottie he'd nailed down. God, Karkat was fucking stunning.

"Dave could you stop fucking talking about how hot I may or may not be and help me out of this string of horseshit?" Karkat asked, tugging at where the lights had looped around his thigh. Whoops, had he said some of that out loud? Whatever, Karkat deserved to know how hot he was.

"I dunno babe..." Dave shrugged. "It's kinda funny looking at you all tangled up like that. How did you even get yourself so caught up in it? You almost look like some kind of tiny ass possum caught up in a snare just waiting for the big man to come back and get you. He'll take you back for dinner. Not even to eat you, he just wants the company. Shit gets lonely when you're living alone in the Canadian wilderness and sometimes you look to possums for friendship and romance. If shit keeps up like that, pretty soon there's gonna be little possum-human hybrids runnin around out there. Get your cameras y'all, new cryptid on the loose."

"Would you shut up for two seconds and help me out of this, couch fucker?" Karkat grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

"Nah." Dave replied, standing over his husband. "I'd rather watch you suffer alone, or. Ooo wait lemme go get my camera, there's no way I'm missing out on this."

Dave casually strolled back upstairs, ignoring Karkat's shouts of dismay behind him. He knew he was being a dick, but Karkat had kind of set himself up for it, all getting himself tangled up in the lights like that. Speaking of which, why did he have the lights out? It was only a day after "Thanksgiving" after all and he wasn't one to get too festive too early.

They didn't have the exact same holidays as they did on old earth, simply similar ones that took the place of them. Thanksgiving had essentially become a time to celebrate and eat a ton of food, a concept that was still fairly foreign to Dave. Holidays that fell around the winter solstice had just become times to celebrate and give gifts.

With some effort, Dave managed to drag his old camera out from the drawer where he kept it. It always got stuck and took a lot of tugging and maneuvering to get the damn thing open. He'd learned the hard way early on not to store any kind of chemicals in it if he wanted to keep them in their containers. He slipped the camera around his neck and headed back downstairs.

Karkat was in the same place, frantically tugging at the lights, but making no headway on actually escaping their bright prison. Dave kneeled down in front of him and adjusted the dial on the lens for the low lighting and zoomed in just a little to keep the picture a little more centered.

"Okay, hold that." Karkat glared at him, but held still. He'd learned long ago that Dave would either sit there as long as it took to get a clear shot or sit there as long as possible to get as many blurry shots as he could. There was no winning for him.

Dave took a few pictures, moving to change the angle a bit and adjusting how he saw fit. He so badly wanted to take a long time and drag it out as long as he could, but he also didn't want Karkat to make him sleep on the couch again. Dave was fairly certain something was wrong with his back and sleeping on the couch did absolutely nothing to help with it.

Finally, Dave set his camera down on the arm of the couch and sat down in front of his husband.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose you over literally anyone else. Why the fuck do I like to torture myself like this? Why did I sit down and decide 'hmm this dipshit is an absolute prick and I fucking hate him, guess I'll marry that?'" Karkat tried to cross his arms over his chest, but his arm was stopped halfway to it by a loop of lights.

"Love you too babe." Dave grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I??? Dave where the fuck did you even get that? I made it explicitly clear tha-" Karkat started to say, his face turing a bright red.

"Cuz I know you and how you roll. You couldn't really hate me babe." Dave moved down to kissing at his neck, making Karkat shiver beneath him.

"I-I think you're underestimating me, Dave. Fuck, don't stop." Karkat's voice dropped into a low sound between a purr and growl. "My hate for you burns so- Fuck! Bright that it could easily blind every being on this planet and in our universe would go blind."

"Mhmm..." Dave hummed. "Tell me more, babe."

Dave hadn't really meant to turn the situation sexual so fast, but he couldn't back out now. Unless Karkat didn't want it, of course. But judging by the content purrs coming out of him, he wasn't going to ask Dave to stop any time soon. It wasn't often they had sex so early in the day, so it could be fun. That, or they'd both pass out against the wall and end up having someone walk in on them. It was a risk Dave was willing to take.

"Fuck I... Dave, you're an arrogant cockweasel who- Ah!" Karkat was cut off by Dave gently biting down on his neck. He'd told him plenty of times that he could bite him hard, but Dave always felt a little bad if he did.

"Aww Karkat, c'mon. Is that all you've got?" Dave teased, nipping his husbands ear.

"Go- Go fuck yourself, Dave. You're an obnoxious idiot who can't even try to help puzzle out how to get his husband out of a string of lights so he chooses to try to distract him with sexual advances." Karkat mumbled, voice continuously broken up with loud purrs.

Dave sat back on his knees and frowned overdramatically at Karkat.

"Christ babe, sorry. Just got a bit distracted there." Not a total lie, his husband was immensely attractive and it wouldn'tve been the first time they'd ended up fucking with such little original intention. "If you're not into it, I can stop."

"It's not that I'm not into it, it's that I don't want to ruin a perfectly good string of lights or the carpet by having a two man jerk off fest over here. If we're going to fuck at least let me out." Karkat explained, seemingly a little upset at the sudden lack of attention to his neck.

"I dunno, babe. You're the one always asking to be tied up and I think passing this up would be missing out on that." Dave said, leaning against the wall next to his husband.

"Dave, I don't want to die from electrocution due to my jizz getting into an electrical socket and killing us both." Karkat said firmly. "You could tie me up another time with something less bright and uncomfortable you absolute flaming shitmobile."

"I think death by electric jizz would be pretty fucking legendary, man. Just imagine it on your tombstone. 'Dude straight up died from electric jizz, just try to top that, pussy.' Doesn't get sicker than that. But fine, If you don't want to, we don't got to. You're missing out, though." Dave rambled, running his hands over the tangle of wires. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Just get me the fuck out of this, vomitbreath." Karkat whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm workin on it."

Dave pawed through the wires on his husbands body, but no matter how he searched he couldn't find the end. Karkat had a serious knack for getting seriously fucked up in a tangle.

Eventually, Dave unplugged the lights and started threading the cord through the tangle, gradually freeing his husband as he went. There was still no sign of the end and Dave was starting to wonder if there even was one. Who would make a string of lights like that, it's so dumb? Actually, scratch that, it's a great product idea. Maybe he could patent it, providing this string hadn't already taken it.

"So, why'd you get the lights out?" Dave asked, threading the lights through themselves.

"It's about the time for it." Karkat lied. Surprisingly enough, Karkat adored the holidays despite his grumpy exterior. He loved how romantic the season was and how so many of his favorite movies took place that time of year, or so he claimed. Even so, he never decorated before it had passed Dave's birthday saying that he didn't want Dave to feel uncomfortable since he didn't have much care for the season.

Dave had never celebrated anything growing up on account of his upbringing. Most years, his presents would be cuts or broken bones. There was the very very occasional year where Bro would actually get something for him, but it was rare. He'd grown to resent it after watching John and Rose being so festive. Jade understood him in a way since she had no one either, but knowing of her time on Prospit now he almost doubted that she'd really been alone on the holidays.

"Kat, you never decorate this early." Dave pointed out, jostling the cord a bit as the lights caught on the wire.

"I can decorate early if I want to." Karkat said defensively. He was definitely hiding something.

"Babe, just tell me, please." Dave begged, setting the lights down in his lap. "I'm not gonna judge."

"I..." Karkat's mouth twisted into a frown and he sighed. "I thought decorating earlier might help you adjust or something. I don't know, it was a fucking dumb idea and I don't know why I thought it would help. I just figured that maybe if I could surprise you and show you that it's not bad and it doesn't have to suck anymore you'd lighten up a little on it. Like I said, it was dumb"

"Babe, it's not dumb." Dave interjected, a little surprised that he'd wanted to do something so sweet for him. He was still surprised when people genuinely enjoyed his company and wanted to be nice to him. Adjusting was still pretty hard. "It's really sweet and I appreciate it, but like-"

"God don't even say it, Dave I fucking know. It was dumb." Karkat sighed.

"Let a dude finish, Karkat." Dave said, smiling in a way he knew would comfort his husband a bit. "What I was gonna say, was I'm really not that bad at the holidays. I've been like, getting better and shit."

"Dave, last year you told Rose to go fuck herself for sending you a card of her, Kanaya, and the most recently hatched brood." Karkat said flatly.

"I." Dave had no way to combat that. "Well fuck, dude."

"I just wanted to make things easier and nicer for you, that's all. And maybe save our friends and family some grief no matter how hilarious those assholes get." Karkat said, leaning against Dave a little.

"That's really sweet, babe. Uh, thanks I guess." Dave wasn't really sure how to take something so sweet. Karkat smiled back at him and Dave felt his heart melt.

"It's no problem, now could you please get me out of these god forsaken lights before I fucking destroy something?" Karkat asked, a bit of a dangerous edge to his voice. "We can talk more about that later, but I'm sick and fucking tired of being caught in these god damn lights!"

"Fuck babe, chill. I'm workin on it." Dave picked up the end of the lights and continued unraveling them from around his husband.

As soon as the lights were off, Karkat got up and stretched out. Dave wound the lights up and set them down next to the tv.

"So does this mean we can go back to bed?" Dave asked, already inching towards the stairs. "Cuz I'm ready to turn back in, I'm so fuckin exhausted. Like shit dude, it's like I didn't even sleep. I'm so ready for more sleep, babe. How bout-" Dave was suddenly cut off by Karkat boxing him in against the wall and kissing him hard.

Dave melted into the kiss and looped his arms around his husband's neck. He wasn't fully sure where it was coming from, but like hell he was gonna turn down make outs with Karkat. Karkat was an amazing kisser after years of practice on him which was wonderful compared to how he'd started out. Needless to say, Dave enjoyed feeling like he wasn't kissing a solid balloon.

Karkat slipped his hand into Dave's boxers and grabbed his ass, causing him to moan into his mouth. Dave's hands grasped at the back of his neck and massaged the skin there, making him purr loudly again. Karkat gently bit at Dave's lip and started kissing down to his neck like Dave had done to him earlier. Dave clawed at Karkat's back as he sucked hard on Dave's neck and collarbones, leaving a trail of dark marks against his pale skin.

Suddenly, Karkat scooped Dave up into his arms and carried him over to the couch. He didn't drop his husband on it like he usually did after picking him up. Instead, he set Dave back down onto his feet and bent him over the arm of the couch and Dave had to desperately scramble to move his camera off of it so it wouldn't get knocked to the floor and break. Dave wasn't the most comfortable in the position he was in, but he would take it. He'd probably stop caring soon anyways.

Karkat pressed himself up against Dave's ass and reached around to grab his dick. Dave wasn't fully sure when his dick had started getting hard, but it certainly as fuck was now. He was cool with it as he was with a lot of things now. Karkat pumped him a few times before withdrawing his hand and moving to touch himself.

Dave tried to make a move to get at his dick, but Karkat grabbed his wrist to stop him. Dave guessed he was in trouble if he wasn't gonna be allowed to touch himself. Karkat wasn't that pissed about the whole leaving him tied up to take pictures of him was he? Maybe it was kind of a dick move. Oh shit was that his husbands dick at his ass?

Karkat slipped a cum slick finger into Dave's ass, causing him to moan softly. This was easy, he was used to this, it was all chill and good. He was so good, fuckin perfect even if he dared. Shit, that felt good. God, he wanted more.

Karkat slipped another finger into his husband, a little more forcefully this time and curved his fingers up, making Dave moan loudly and cutting off the stream of words he hadn't realized he'd been saying. Dave begged and shook beneath his husband's touch, desperately wanting more. Karkat was taking his sweet time and it was making Dave frustrated. He just wanted some sweet dicking.

Soon after, Karkat added another finger in and fully stretched him open. With a final crook of his fingers, Karkat pulled his fingers out and started pushing the tapered tip of his bulge into Dave's ass. Dave whimpered and moaned with it, loudly praising his bulge and scratching at the velveteen surface of the couch cushions.

Dave was falling apart as Karkat grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him. It wasn't something he really needed to do with his bulge moving on its own, but with how it made Dave come apart it was a must. He still wouldn't touch Dave, no matter how much he begged and whined for it.

Once again, Dave tried to reach down to touch himself, but Karkat grabbed his arm again and stopped him. He let out an authoritative little growl and Dave set his arm back down on the couch. Karkat really didn't want him to touch himself, huh? Still, he could feel himself starting to get close with how well Karkat was fucking him. He also blamed it on the early hour, he had much worse control over that shit so early. From what Dave could feel, Karkat was getting close too with how much of his jizz was dripping down the back of his legs.

Before Dave could fully process it, Karkat was cumming into his ass and filling him up. It was rare that Karkat finished before him, but it did happen on occasion. Maybe he was just feeling the early hour as well?

Karkat pulled out and stepped away from his husband. Dave turned around to face him on shaky legs and gave him a thumbs up. That was some good dicking if he did say so himself.

Karkat smiled at him and turned on his heel and marched back up the stairs. Dave tried to follow him, but his legs collapsed beneath him like a newborn foal. That asshole did not just  blue balls him.

Oh but he did.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh whoops  
> this is kinda bad oh well idc its like 2 in the morning howd that happen


End file.
